


Alchemists and Smiths

by Das_Silberschlussel



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Cel just wants to help, Implied Anxiety, Japan Arc (Rusty Quill Gaming), Mobility discussions, Other, Prostheses, Prosthesis, Zolf Smith in a Wheelchair, no beta we die like bertie, prosthesis upgrades, upgrades baby upgrades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_Silberschlussel/pseuds/Das_Silberschlussel
Summary: Upgrades, baby, upgrades.“Okay, okay, okay.” they said flapping their hands about to help get all of the excitement out before settling down into a low frequency vibration. “Saassra and I made some modifications, and upgrades that I think you're really going to like, Mr Smith. We made the legs a bit lighter which should increase your speed a little and we made them kind of taller so you can reach the higher shelves and we added in some compartments so you can store things just in case you need them on a mission... or...”
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom & Zolf Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Alchemists and Smiths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissSunFlower94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/gifts).



As much as Zolf disliked the wheelchair at first, he had to admit that it actually came in handy over the half year he worked to get his mobility back. Between the tinkering of Meritocratic alchemists and smiths and the push of Wilde to help him work through the pain he finally achieved something like mobility with the jail-broken necromantic legs from Mr Ceiling.

It always ended up packed, along with the other mobility aides he had worked with, regardless of where Wilde and his second team moved to across the world. Sometimes he used it when he didn't feel like putting the prostheses back on in the morning, or when the weather swelled the flesh and irritated the nerves to produce sharp pain. Other times the wet would just get in to the metal and start wrecking havoc with the magictech so they wouldn't connect well, or would start to malfunction in relating to what his mental commands were.

As irritated as Zolf sometimes put forward for adding new people to the party, the addition of Celliquillithon Sidebottom he wouldn't have to get a hold of someone else to help him with any issues. An alchemist that was quite obvious with their desire to get their hands all over his legs – he wouldn't turn down that sort of devoted focus for anything.

* * *

“Hey, Cel.” He started once with his legs in his lap as he wheeled his way into the makeshift lab. “I was having some issues with the connections recently, I was wondering if you could take a look at these.”

The clatter of tools barely registered as the half-elf had rushed over to take the metal prostheses from him. “Oh, Mr. Smith, I can totally do that for you.” They said as their fingers danced across the subtle lines in the adamant casings, caressing the grooves like they would offer forth further information about everything within with just a little manipulation. “Would you mind if I, tried a few things?” Cel asked turning back to the cleric who was on his way out of the room.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Zolf said with a shrug. Not a single thought of what Cel could actually do crossed his mind for a moment as he went off in search of Wilde or Azu to help him with meal prep for the next mission.

* * *

Half a week later Cel welcomed Zolf back to the workshop to see what Saassra had helped them with.

“Okay, okay, okay.” they said flapping their hands about to help get all of the excitement out before settling down into a low frequency vibration. “Saassra and I made some modifications, and upgrades that I think you're really going to like, Mr Smith. We made the legs a bit lighter which should increase your speed a little and we made them kind of taller so you can reach the higher shelves and we added in some compartments so you can store things just in case you need them on a mission... or...”

They trailed off as they noticed Zolf's face slowly begin to harden into an expressionless mask. Their blood flooded with adrenaline and a different kind of nervous energy – fear that they had done something wrong.

They rocked back and forth while chewing on their lower lip before deciding to reveal the legs.

“So...” They let the word hang in the air too nervous to even look in Zolf's direction.

The dwarf let out a held breath before wheeling up closer. “They look nice, Cel.” the small crease between his brows deepened before he looked up at the alchemist. “It's just,” he scratched behind his head, while stalling for time. “It took me half a year to learn how to walk with the ones I had, and … I'm not sure if these...” He gestured at the legs that had recently been uncovered.

Another loud breath escaped through his white beard. “I know you worked really hard on it, you and Saassra. So... I mean , I can try.”


End file.
